Crystal Jewels
by kouchumisako
Summary: Kouchu travels around the Crystal World, solving mysteries, catching monsters, earning badges, and following his older brother's footsteps into becoming a masterchampion of the league, and he encountered obstacles and Furious Five, especially Marcy following him because for Furious Five, they want to steal Roaracryst, and Marcy wants to beat Kouchu. Instead of traveling alone, Kouc


(TV-14, LV)

[The cave in Kouchu's dream]

(Scene moves to the caves, showing Kouchu sitting in the ground, wondering where he is.)

**KOUCHU:** Umm... Where the hell am I? What am I doing here?

_Kouchu Misako is 9 years old. He is the main character of the series, with blue hair wearing the blue sweater and jeans._

(Kouchu walks around until he finds the white Crystal Monster)

**KOUCHU:** (Is that a Crystal Monster?) Hey, who are you? You gotta help me get out of here!

**WHITE CRYSTAL MONSTER: **Kouchu, is that you? Welcome here. Would you mind telling me what are you doing here?

**KOUCHU:** What? How the hell did you know my name?!

**WHITE CRYSTAL MONSTER: **See ya I have to go to my appointment. Just to let you know, you'll wake up for sure.

**KOUCHU:** Wake up?!

**WHITE CRYSTAL MONSTER: **Yes! Wake up!

(Kouchu wakes up from his dream)

[The scene shows Kouchu's room]

**KOUCHU:** (It was just the dream! Anyways, time to go get my brawler license. )

(Kouchu gets up from his pajamas into his clothes to go outside to Professor Shari's laboratory).

[Shari's laboratory]

**SHARI: **Hey, Kouchu I was wondering if you could take this creepy-ass spider called Roaracryst with ya on your journey as a Crystal Brawler.

(Roaracryst, the gray 1 foot tall spider with four legs appears at the scene on top of the diamond.)

**ROARACRYST: **Who is this little dipshit?

**SHARI: **This is Kouchu. You're his Crystal Monster now because I can't deal with your fucking webs all over the place now go!

(Shari hands Kouchu his Brawler License, and he and Roaracryst leaves the lab for outside of Justpip Town).

**Kouchu: **Don't worry buddy. You're helping me to become Master Champion of the World!

**ROARACRYST: **Actually, I was hoping to see you fail.

_A red head boy, same age, who looks like a girl but he's not, even though he has long hair, his name is Sakuro Himensho._

(Sakuro bumps into Kouchu).

**KOUCHU: **Hey! Caught you red-handed! Let them go!

**SAKURO: **No.

**KOUCHU: **Let them go!

**SAKURO: **No!

**KOUCHU: **Let them go!

**SAKURO: **NO!

(Squishing appears to but Kouchu with the tornado).

**ROARACRYST: **(So should I help him or... You know what, damn it!)

(Roaracryst hits Squishing with a shockwave).

**SAKURO: **Damn it, fine! You win, so take the Crystal Balls! Just to let ya know, people in black called the Furious Five are planning to use these for the Crystal World.

**KOUCHU:** Oh, sorry about that.

**SAKURO: **No, don't apologise, they're making me steal them! Now I've let them down, and I better run before I get "molested"!

(Sakuro handed Kouchu the Crystal Balls and left running)

**KOUCHU: **The Furious Five? Who the hell are th-

(The Furious Five jumps in the scene.)

_They are named Julia, Genuan, Kathern, Katie, and Hiyon. Julia's the leader with red hair, Kathern is a cat-person, Katie is a smartass geek, Hiyon is a serious one and Genuan pisses the Five off with jokes._

**JULIA:** Did not I send that red-headed regard to get the balls to us? Where are the balls?

**KOUCHU: **I won't give you the balls!

**KATHERN: **Snakerie, kill him!

(Snakerie knocks Kouchu to the ground, and Roaracryst sees him in danger).

**ROARACRYST: **(So, again, do I have to rescue hi-)

**KOUCHU: **YES!

**ROARACRYST: **You ask for this!

(Roaracryst shocks Snakerie, and the Furious Five, running away).

**KOUCHU: **Are we friends, Roaracryst?

**ROARACRYST: **I really don't know.

[Route forest]

(Kouchu and Roaracryst are walking until Birdono snatches something from Kouchu's bag, so Roaracryst tried to stop him but fails. Kouchu stopped him cause he had an idea.)

**KOUCHU: **Hey, I know something.

(The pink haired 9-year-old girl Shauna Genga eating with Mouselette. So Kouchu stole her CD to fight Birdono. He activated Roaracryst to it and beats him.)

**SHAUNA:** Hey! What the fuck do you think you done to my CD! That's it! I'll make you pay!

**KOUCHU: **Oh, sorry! We didn't have a choice! Besides, who are you?

**SHAUNA: **I'm Shauna Genga and you're gonna pay what you did to my stuff!

(The Furious Five jumps in the scene again.)

**JULIA: **Remember us, asshole?

(Cured Snakerie wraps Mouselette).

**SHAUNA: **Mouselette!

**KOUCHU: **Come on, Roaracryst! Let's kick ass!

(Roaracryst shocks Snakerie, and the Furious Five, running away).

**JULIA: GODDAMN IT, NOT AGAIN!**

**KOUCHU: **Well, sorry about your CD, wanna be friends?

**SHAUNA: **Here's a deal: You'll find money to pay for my CD because it cost a million dollars.

[Clevergreen Cave]

(Kouchu and Shauna and Roaracryst walked in the cave)

**ROARACRYST: **And why are we here?

**KOUCHU: **Because I sense trouble. The Fossolors are in danger and we have to save their home from the Fossolant King!

**SHAUNA: **Oh god.

(Sakuro over the other side fell down screaming).

**KOUCHU: **Who's that?

(Kouchu ran to the other side only to discover that it is Sakuro)

**KOUCHU: **Hey, it's you! That red retard who stole the Crystal Balls.

**SAKURO: **First of all, my name is Sakuro you retard, and secondly, I'm calling!

(Kouchu grabs Sakuro up back)

**KOUCHU: **Now let's save all the Fossolors!

(Roaracryst and Squishing fights the Fossolant King successfully, and the Brawlers got out of the cave)

[Clevergreen City]

(Marcy Kimensho, the black 12-year-old girl are stealing the balls thanks to the Marukas she approach to the city)

**KOUCHU: **Now I know who that is! We met since kindergarten! Her name is Marcy Kimensho! She's my rival! I bet she's a Crystal Brawler, too.

**MARCY: **Hey, fuck off before you get hurt, asshole.

**KOUCHU: **Oh yeah? You pissed me off already! Get her Roaracryst!

(The Marukas beated up Roaracryst and Kouchu and left)

(Marcy got pulled by the cops for the Crystal Balls in the background while Roaracryst and Kouchu got beat)

**KOUCHU: **You'll see, Marcy! I'LL BECOME MASTER CHAMPION! AND STRONGER THAN YOU!

To be continued...


End file.
